Robin the Frog
.]] in A'' ''Muppet Family Christmas.]] .]] Robin the Frog is Kermit the Frog's young nephew. He's appeared in almost all Muppet productions since The Muppet Show (but is notably absent in Muppets Tonight). Robin likes to spend time with his Uncle Kermit, his friend Sweetums, and his boys' club, the Frog Scouts. One of his most famous moments was singing "Halfway Down the Stairs", a song based on a poem by Winnie the Pooh creator A. A. Milne. He also has an important role in episode 212 of The Muppet Show, when he was feeling sad for being so small, until the guest star Bernadette Peters and all Robin's Muppet friends sing the song "Just One Person" to cheer him up. He loves to spend time with his Uncle Kermit. Robin was the one who found a passage to Fraggle Rock in the Christmas special A Muppet Family Christmas; and played the role of Tiny Tim in The Muppet Christmas Carol. He was seen as a tadpole in some episodes of Muppet Babies. Robin is the star of the 2000 Playstation game Muppet Monster Adventure, where he battles monstrous forms of Clifford, Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear and Gonzo in order to revert them back to their lovable selves. In recent years, Robin has appeared mostly in minor roles. He seldom appeared in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (due to Jerry Nelson's illness at the time of filming), portraying the Green Fairy in the "Moulin Scrooge" number. It was also revealed that in the world in which Kermit was never born, Robin would have been a barback at Club Dot. After a 5 year absence, Robin returned in A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa as performed by Matt Vogel. He wore his Tiny Tim attire in a 2009 appearance on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, and made a non-speaking cameo in the film The Muppets, which is referenced in his brief speaking appearance in the sequel Muppets Most Wanted. Robin, along with his uncle Kermit, appeared again on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon to sing "When the River Meets the Sea" on December 23rd, 2011, once again, performed by Matt Vogel. He also appeared with Kermit in a segment for the 2015 Disney Parks Christmas Parade, talking about their first trip to Disney World together. Casting history Main Performers *Jerry Nelson: The Frog Prince (1971) - Jim Henson: Creator of Dreams (2003) *Matt Vogel: A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) - present Alternate Performers *Drew Massey: Muppets Ahoy! (2006) Filmography *''The Frog Prince'' *''The Muppet Show'' **episode 108 **episode 110 **episode 114 **episode 212 **episode 213 **episode 215 **episode 215 **episode 217 **episode 220 **episode 223 **episode 307 **episode 310 **episode 312 **episode 316 **episode 317 **episode 321 **episode 324 **episode 406 **episode 410 **episode 417 **episode 418 **episode 421 **episode 509 **episode 512 **episode 517 **episode 518 **episode 519 *''The Muppet Movie'' *''John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together'' *''National Wildlife Federation'' *''A Christmas Together (album)'' *''I Love Liberty'' *''Rocky Mountain Holiday'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Muppet Babies Video Storybooks'' *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''The Earth Day Special'' *''Muppet Babies: Yes, I Can'' series linking footage *''Muppet Beach Party'' *''Muppet Time'' *''Kermit Unpigged'' *''Muppet Classic Theater'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets from Space'' *''Muppet RaceMania'' *''Muppet Monster Adventure'' *''The Muppet Show Live'' *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' *''Jim Henson: Creator of Dreams'' *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' **"The Twelve Days of Christmas **"One" *''The Muppets'' Book appearances *''The Muppet Show Book'' *''Muppets at Sea'' *''Robin Hood'' *''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' *''The Muppets Go Camping'' *''Muppet Picnic Cookbook'' *''Kermit's Garden of Verses'' *''Two for the Show'' *''Jim Henson's Bedtime Stories'' *''Stories to Share'' *''Stories to Grow On'' *''I Am Kermit'' *''Kermit & Robin's Scary Story'' *''Look and Find Muppets'' *''Robin's Secret Valentine'' *''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' *''Muppet Robin Hood'' *''The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' See also *Baby Robin *Robin Songs *Batman (for the superhero "Robin") Category:Muppet Characters Category:Puppet Characters